Every end is a new beginning
by Tigeroo
Summary: What if Alex doesn't come back for season 11? Well, at least she deserves a proper send off! Alex/Olivia femslash.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Spoilers:** Season 10, but nothing episode related

* * *

Pure fluff... This is a response to another challenge on LJ: Give Alex a proper send off, in case she doesn't return to SVU next season.

Enjoy the read, and as always, please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Every end is a new beginning**

Elliot looked up to see a disgruntled looking Cragen exit his office.

"What's up, Cap?", he asked, drawing the attention of the other detectives to their boss.

Cragen sighed, and ran his fingers to his receding hair. "I just got a call from Branch. Apparently, due to, quote, recent developments, unquote, Alex will no longer work for SVU."

"What?", Elliot asked, aghast, his shock echoed in the various exclamations of his colleagues.

"No way!", Fin shouted, and Munch shook his head, mumbling something about the "damn government". Only Olivia remained silent.

Elliot still couldn't believe his ears. "Come on, Cap, there has to be something we can do to stop this. Cabot might be a pain in the ass, but she's the best damn prosecutor we ever had. Nothing against Casey, but if Greylek is coming back, I think I'm going to shoot someone."

Cragen shook his head. "No Elliot. You're lucky, Greylek is not coming back, we get someone new, Samantha something, I think, but according to Branch, Alex was only a temporary replacement anyway, and his decision is not up for discussion."

"That's bullshit", Elliot exclaimed, turning towards his partner for support. He knew Olivia had missed their former ADA, and had been deeply hurt by the blonde's refusal to answer their calls after WitSec, but as of late, they seemed to have left the past behind them, and recovered their friendship. Surprisingly, instead of the disbelief and anger he was expecting to find in his partners eyes, he saw something different, before she lowered her gaze towards her table. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that he had seen a flash of guilt, and a whole lot of discomfort.

"Does Alex know?", Munch piped up.

The captain nodded, and the paranoid detective scoffed. "She should have told us herself..."

Elliot agreed, if not for his own sake then for that of his partner. "Yeah, I thought after the last time she disappeared, we would deserve at least a heads up."

"Actually, you deserve more than that...", the smooth voice of the attorney in question cut in.

Elliot nearly jumped out of his seat, not having heard the woman approach.

"Counselor", he stammered.

"Elliot", Alex replied, handing the dumbfounded detective an envelope. While she handed out similar envelopes to the rest of the squad, Elliot opened his, retrieving a card.

In the lawyer's clear script it read _"Every end is a new beginning"_, followed by a date and a location.

"A goodbye-party?", he asked surprised. The ADA didn't seem the type. He skimmed through the card once more, stumbling over the location of the party. Something seemed familiar about the address. His head shot up, his eyes first focusing on Alex, then on his still silent but squirming partner.

"Your party is taking place at Liv's?"

All eyes snapped towards Olivia, who was starting to blush furiously, still looking at her desk.

Alex smiled, while approaching the brunette, and standing next to her.

"No Elliot", she replied.

The man looked at his card, then at the counselor again.

"But this is Liv's address, I know, I've picked her up more often than I can remember."

Finally Olivia's eyes left the table, finding that of the blonde once, before she turned to face her partner.

"No El, this is OUR address", she calmly said, even though the trembling of her hand when she pointed at Alex and herself while enunciating the word 'our', belied her calm composure.

Four flabbergasted detective's stared at them, not believing their ears.

Sensing her lover's discomfort, Alex decided to do the talking.

"Which is the reason why I talked to Branch today. Apparently he reconsidered his attitude after Serena. If he would fire each homosexual member of the DA's office, there wouldn't be many people left. But he made it pretty clear that under no circumstances were the two of us allowed to work together, because this could jeopardize each case, and make it vulnerable to bias allegations. And as much as it pains me to say this, Olivia is so much more vital to this unit than I am. Without me, well, you'll have to train another snobby ADA. Without Olivia, this place wouldn't be the same. So I am going back to being Bureau Chief, because as much as I care about SVU's win-loss ratio, it doesn't even come close to how much I care about Liv..:", Alex drifted off, her self-confidence slightly faltering under the scrutinizing glares of the detectives.

"So let me get this straight", Elliot finally said. "You two are dating? And not only are you dating, you moved in together? And because Liv couldn't keep it in her pants, we have to get a new ADA?"

The two embarrassed women who had turned very red, and very contrite, bristled at the last part.

"Ey", Liv shouted.

Elliot held up his hands in surrender, before a genuine smile spread across his face. "Well, it's about time..."

* * *

Press that little button, yes?


End file.
